


I Do, I Do, I Do

by rosesisupposes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Threesome, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: Logan and Roman want to help Virgil relax, but more importantly, to know they're loved. Aka, this is the softest shit to ever get an E rating.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	I Do, I Do, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil is agender and uses they/them; They're asexual but sex-neutral  
> Roman is genderfluid, using she/her here; She's bisexual and the only fully allo partner.  
> Logan doesn't use pronouns, because gender is a scam. Logan is on the asexual spectrum as well, and quoriomantic.
> 
> note: Virgil's afab, so "clit" etc. is used in reference to their genitalia.

“Virgil, are you by any chance free this evening?” Logan asks almost casually, after dinner.

Virgil stares at their partners, caught off guard. “I was just gonna watch some TikToks, I wouldn’t call that plans?”

Roman is far less shy, leaning in to kiss her partner’s forehead gently. “My sweet, we would be honored to be allowed to occupy your time. We have, perhaps, given some thought to it.”

Virgil looks up at their partner, wary. “I feel like I’m being ambushed.”

Roman just grins, glowing. “Sweetness, I would never want to surprise you with anything except that which I am confident you’ll love.”

Logan runs a hand gently along Virgil’s cheek. “Dear, I promise you, I’ve done all I can to temper our love’s enthusiasm to a level you’ll enjoy.”

Virgil spares Roman a glance, expecting to see their most ebullient partner wilting or pouting. But she’s continuing to grin. “I promise, my dark heart. I will be on my very best behavior for tonight.”

Virgil chuckles at that. “Best behavior, Princey? That’s some high expectations, there.”

Logan smoothly leans in to kiss Virgil’s cheek. “We hope to not only meet your expectations, love, but to exceed them.”

Virgil frowns slightly, confusion evident on their face. “Okay, starting to feel a little ambushed. What’s going on?”

Roman brushes Virgil’s bright hair out of their face, violet and blue strands pushed aside to better reveal their grey eyes. “Do you remember what we discussed last week, dear heart?”

Virgil immediately colors. “I- now?”

“If you’d rather wait, sweet, we obviously will,” Logan says softly. “We only want that which will make you happiest, and make you feel the safest.”

The blush spreads even as Virgil nods. “I’d- no, yeah, what we talked about. I’d like that.”

“Then the game, as our dearest dork would say, is afoot,” Roman says with a laugh, tugging Virgil up to standing. They tower over her, but she immediately begins kissing their neck until they’re melting down to her height.

Logan comes up behind them, sliding cool fingers around their hips. Logan begins to kiss the back of their neck, gently and softly, helping every last one of Virgil’s muscles relax as Logan and Roman gently tug the collective trio to the bed.

Unsurprisingly, Roman begins taking the lead, tangling a hand in Virgil’s hair while the other pulls Logan in closer. She pushes Virgil’s head slightly, only enough to lock eyes.   
“Virgil, I would very much like to kiss you”

Virgil tries to speak, only to find their throat has decided to stop cooperating. They nod eagerly, pulling Roman closer to connect their lips. Logan continues to kiss softly and slowly up and down their neck, hands sliding down their torso, as their mouth melts into Roman’s. Soft lips and softer tongues slide together, happy to gently embrace rather than taste every last inch of each other.

Roman parts panting all the same, eyes shining with affection, and she turns Virgil gently to face Logan.

They smile gently as they pull Logan up to kiss them. It’s a different kind of sweet, gentle without the same level of heat that Roman brings to everything in her life.  
When they part, Virgil just rests their head on Logan’s shoulder. “Did you mean it?” they mutter quietly. _“Everything_ we talked about?”

“Only what still appeals to you, starlight,” Logan responds gently. “This is for you, and you alone.”

“I don’t want it to be for me alone!” Virgil objects, drawing back. “I want you two to be enjoying this too!”

“Oh, Virgey, never you fear,” Roman purrs, looping her arms around Virgil’s waist. “As long as you’re happy, we are just... _ecstatic.”_

“Ro-“ they begin, but both their partners are bearing them down to lying in the nest of sheets and blankets.

“Only speak, darling, and I’ll change my actions to suit you,” Roman assures them.

Both Virgil’s partners begin to slowly remove their hoodie, shirt, and jeans, placing soft kisses on nearly every inch of newly-exposed skin. In between, Logan’s and Roman’s clothes are dropping away too, no one left self-conscious or overly exposed.

Logan shifts them all, sliding Virgil until they’re laying with their back against Logan. They practically groan as Logan’s strong fingers begin massaging their neck, working gently into the knots there.

Roman slides down, kissing gently down Virgil’s chest and soft stomach, peppering light pecks down each thigh in turn.

“Roman, no teasing,” Logan admonishes gently, and Roman looks up at both her partners with a smile.

“Virge?”

“Listen to L, Ro, we all know who the most brilliant is.”

Roman lights up even more. “Indeed, Lolo is so brilliant, the stars themselves are envious of the shine, the sun dims her beams for Logan’s gleam, the moon-“

“Ro, I love you, please shut up,” Virgil responds with a fond eye roll.

“Whatever the mxtress says,” Roman says with a wink, and leans down to kiss up Virgil’s soft inner thighs.

Without pausing, Roman traces further and further up until she’s licking gently around Virgil’s folds, only dipping in every so often, making sure not to overwhelm them.

“Fuck, Ro,” they whisper, and Logan scratches up their neck at the same time. Virgil arcs into both partners are once.

“Can she continue, my sweet?” Logan asks, voice husky. “I’m certainly willing to admit I’ve been looking forward to this particular view.”

”Yes,” Virgil gasps, and Roman obeys immediately.

She licks carefully, cautiously into them, easing her way into the inner folds, circling up to their clit. She practically melts at the mewl that creeps out of their throat.

Logan shifts, kissing down Virgil’s neck with a hand in their hair. Murmurs fill the air with each gentle smooch. “Virgil, our love, our sweetheart, our starlight-"

Virgil’s never felt so content, nor so safe, nor so cherished. Exactly as their partners hoped.

Roman begins to suck more eagerly, directly on Virgil’s clit, sliding a finger into their heat simultaneously. Logan matches her in perfect synchronization, biting at the meeting of Virgil’s shoulder and neck.

“Fuck-“ Virgil gasps out, hips flexing without warning or thought. Roman’s free hand holds them down, keep them steady as she slides in another finger, curling gently as she continues to lap through her partners’s folds.

“Good girl, Roman,” Logan murmurs. “Treat our dearest well.”

The praise makes her preen and hum without breaking pace, but the vibrations shake Virgil’s sensitive skin, prompting a soft moan and more twitches of their hips.

“That’s right, Ro. You’re getting them so close, isn’t she, Virgil?”

Just as they open their mouth to respond, Roman twists her fingers, pressing against all of the sensitive walls even as she runs her tongue flat from opening to hood.

“Fuck! I- I love you!” Virgil cries out, hips thrusting as they come, clenching around Roman’s fingers, pulsing against her mouth.

Logan holds them tight as they shiver, kissing their neck as they tangle their handles in Roman’s messy hair. “Was that everything you hoped for, my sweet squish?”

Virgil leans back into Logan’s bare chest. “I think I might be able to return the favor, if you give me a sec to catch my breath.”

Roman teases them with one last long swipe of their tongue all along their opening, and sits up with a self-satisfied grin. “Anything you want, my dearest spouse.”

Virgil blushes anew, one hand tangling in Logan’s messy bun, the other in Roman’s thoroughly-tousled mane. “I’m so glad I married you two.”

“Let us endeavor to make you just a _tad_ more grateful?” Logan asks, kissing just under Virgil’s ear.

“Please, do,” Virgil says with a smile, melting back into their partners with the bonelessness of complete trust.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just _soft,_ y'all


End file.
